Plutonian Invasion Or Stumbleupon
by Master Shakezula
Summary: A pointless story about a pointless topic about a pointless invasion of a pointless race. That last sentence was pointless, so is this one.


**Plutonian Invasion... Stumble-upon. **

* * *

"Behold, the greatest invention made by man!" Yelled Dr. Weird with a sense of triumph. He quickly searched around his lab looking for something… "Steve, where is my remote!"

"Err, did you check your pocket?"

"Oh, it was in my pocket… Behold, the greatest invention made by man!" Dr. Weird yelled while pushing a big red button on his remote. A door opened upwards revealing a dark figure. "It's a robot, I'm going to call him… Bob!"

"Umm, sir, that's Darth Vader, you know, from star wars."

"… Well maybe you will like my next invention, behold, the greatest weapon invented by man!" Dr weird pushed an identical button on the remote which opened a second door, I'm going to call it a hot-glow-stick!"

"Umm, sir, that's A Lightsaber, also from Stars Wars."

"Really? I'm pretty sure it's not?"

"Yeah, really."

"Well, for my third invention, I thought the lab was getting old so I built a new, better lab, look out the window!"

"Umm, I don't know how to tell you this but.. Umm… That's a Death Star, also from star wars."

"Shut up!" Yelled Dr. Weird before chopping Steve's head of with a Lightsaber.

* * *

(Theme Song)

Somewhere in Earth… More accurately – Someone in New Jersey…

"Hey, why is there two moons, Frylock?" Said Meatwad.

"There's only one moon, Meatwad…" Said Frylock Interrupted by the moon-like object next to the moon as he went outside. "What the hell, that's not a moon, Meatwad. That's a… Death Star."

"Oh no, there here, how did they travel between galaxies! We're dead, if we saw their technology a long time ago how advanced could it be now!"

"Argh, are we going to die, Shake?" Asked Meatwad.

"Yes, run to the president, tell him of the end of the world!" Said Shake.

"Argh…. Argh, Argh, Argh, Argh!" Yelled Shake as he ran down the road.

"What the hell, Shake, He's going to be gone for ages." Frylock then gave out a huge sigh.

"Good to do him some exercise… Well, these aliens are going to need somewhere to park." Said Shake humorously while putting a large sign on top of Carls house which read:

Intergalactic Space Traveller's parking – $5.

The space ship soared down into the atmosphere, landing on Carl's house and crushing it too.

Master Shake eagerly ran over to the door of the ship. "That'll 5 dollars, please."

"Give him the money, Emory!" Said an orange, spiky alien named Oglethorpe.

"Wait a minute, youse two aren't from stars wars." Said Shake.

"Who said we we're, do you want your money or not" Said Oglethorpe.

"Unless you're going to spend it making yourselves look better then yes!"

"Well, I suppose we could with a little bit of a make-over, don't you think Emory?"

"Yeah, we could."

"Shut up and give me the money!" Yelled Shake impatiently.

"Wait a minute who are you guys?" Said Frylock.

"We are Plutonians from the planet Pluto hence we called our race Plutonians, we are far superior to you Earth… Onians…"

"Really, that's nice how about we give you 5 dollars to go elsewhere?"

"Oh my freakin' god, my house!" Yelled Carl furiously.

"Shut up, Carl." Said Shake.

Inside the Frylock, Shake and Meatwads house…

"So, is this what you primitive Earthonians call a house…" Oglethorpe and Emory, the aliens, both laughed hysterically.

Frylock, clearly frustrated with this aliens stupidity, asked a question hoping that it was not as stupid as there previous comments. "What do youse live in?"

"We live in caves far superior to these wooden… Huts!"

"What's so much better about your caves, huh?"

"… Well, you can't bash holes in the windows" Said Oglethorpe as he punched the window… The window held perfectly and did not break at all.

"Caves don't even have windows!" Said Frylock.

"Well…"

"Wait a minute, if you live in caves, how did you manage to get a space ship of this size?" Questioned Frylock.

"We found it"

"You found it?" Said Frylock, Astonished.

"Right." Said Oglethorpe.

"Strange, So youse going to keep that thing their tonight?" Asked Frylock.

"No, we will dig a hole and sleep in it, far superior to houses or space ships."

10 hours later at 3 A.M...

"Frylock, get the door!"

"Hey, Frylock." Said Oglethorpe.

"What?"

"Could we come in!?" Said Oglethorpe and Emory simultaneously.


End file.
